


Incy Wincy

by Rionaa



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Arachnophobia, Crack, Cute, Fluff, Knight in Shining Armour, M/M, Not literally
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 09:49:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11228469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rionaa/pseuds/Rionaa
Summary: Arthur has a secret





	Incy Wincy

**Author's Note:**

> Based on my own experience

Merlin hummed to himself as he locked the door, thinking about climbing into bed with his boyfriend, looking forward to having Arthur's arms around him, holding him tight and keeping him safe. Bedtime was always the best part of any day for Merlin, because it was time which was solely spent in the company of Arthur, with nothing else to distract either of them. Some nights they would make love, slow, gentle, almost painstakingly so, but so perfect. Some nights they would lie face to face and talk, about work, family, current events, anything that was on their minds. Other nights they would just lie together in comfortable silence, Arthur's arms around Merlin's waist, even breaths on the back of his neck. Merlin thinks those might be his favourite, but so are the others as well. Honestly, Merlin just loves spending time with Arthur, no matter what they are doing.

As he switched the lights off downstairs, he suddenly heard a terrified scream from the bathroom. Merlin's blood turned to ice.

"Arthur!"

He ran up the stairs two at a time, his heart in his mouth. Was Arthur having a heart attack? Cut himself shaving? No, why would he be shaving before bed? Oh god, perhaps there's an intruder!

"M- Merlin!" Arthur's voice was high and shaky. Merlin's heart beat even faster as he shoved the bathroom door open so hard he heard a crack from the hinge as it bounced off the wall.

Merlin looked frantically around the room for threats or any blood, before his eyes alighted on Arthur, pressed against the wall by the sink, white as a sheet. Merlin marched over to him and grabbed his chin, checking for injuries. When he was satisfied that Arthur was in fact safe, he took a step back. "What's wrong?" He demanded.

Arthur raised a shaking hand and pointed across the room. Merlin followed his finger and he could feel the tension leaving his body. Dangling from the ceiling, about half a metre above the toilet, was a medium sized house spider. Merlin let out a loud guffaw before doubling over with laughter.

Arthur grinned sheepishly. "Hey, it's not funny!" He protested weakly.

Merlin straightened up, wiping the smirk off his face with a little difficulty. "You're right, it's not. I thought something was wrong. I thought you were hurt!" He admonished sternly.

"Something was wrong," Arthur insisted, "and it's still there!"

"You know, I've half a mind to leave it there and teach you a lesson!"

Arthur paled again. "No! Please, I really, really don't want you to do that."

"Okay, fine. I'll take that spider away, but I'll leave the one that's over the toothbrushes."

Arthur let out a very unmanly shriek and leapt away from the sink to hide behind Merlin. Sure enough, unnoticed by Arthur, another spider, smaller than the first, was slowly crawling down towards the toothbrushes. 

Merlin made a face. "On second thoughts, I might move that one as well. I don't really want to be brushing my teeth with spider web." He reached out a hand and plucked the spider from above the toothbrushes, then the one from the toilet in the other hand. Arthur backed out of the door, wide eyed. Merlin looked at him expectantly. "I'm going to need you to open the front door for me so I can put them outside."

Arthur swallowed. "Can't you just kill them?"

"No, that would be inhumane. They're not doing any harm, and I don't want the ghosts of dead spiders to haunt me after all!"

Arthur nodded and scuttled away ahead of Merlin to unlock the door.

Once bother spiders were safely ensconced in the flower bed, Merlin had washed his hands, and both men had brushed their teeth, they got into bed. Merlin chuckled as Arthur climbed into his side of the bed. "I didn't know you were afraid of spiders."

Arthur flushed. "Yeah, well it's not exactly something I go around advertising, is it?"

Merlin shook his head in find disbelief. "All I'm saying is it's a good job you don't live alone or you'd have a house full of spiders because you'd never want to move them yourself!"

Arthur shuddered. "God, don't say that!"

Merlin grinned. "Okay I won't. But I hope you realise that I'm not dropping this for a long time. You almost gave me a heart attack, I deserve blackmail material as compensation!"

Arthur huffed and rolled over so that Merlin's face was pressed into Arthur's back. Merlin couldn't help himself from snaking an arm around Arthur's waist and pulling him close. It wasn't often he got to be the big spoon. "Don't you worry, I'll protect you from all the wee beasties that come in the night!"

Arthur's fingers wrapped around Merlin's hand and pulled his arm tighter around himself. Merlin smiled and pressed a kiss to the back of his neck. This wasn't the way they usually spent the night, but it was definitely his favourite, just like any other.

**Author's Note:**

> Unfortunately I do not have a Merlin of my own so my teeth are going unbrushed tonight...


End file.
